theheiressesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saybrook's Diamonds
Saybrook's Diamonds is the name of the multi-million dollar company in which the Saybrook family owns and runs. It is the source of their families multi-million dollar fortune. History The Dark Truth For years, Alfred Saybrook lied about the true origin of his company. The truth is, that while he was fighting in WWII, he and his close friend, Harold Browne, discovered diamonds that the Jewish had hidden in the ground. They stole the diamonds from the Nazi concentration camps and returned to their homes with their new-found fortune. Alfred lied to Edith and told her that he had found the jewels at a flea market, specifically a prized Corona diamond. He cut the diamonds in a way that they were untraceable to the detection of the authorities. He used the diamonds to launch his multi-million dollar empire, Saybrook's Diamonds. The Cover Story Alfred owned a fledgling shop in Boston before he was enlisted in World War II. While in Paris, he acquired a Corona at a flea market. He excitedly brought it home to his wife, Edith, and came up with the idea of creating a company that bought and sold diamonds. The discovery of the Corona diamond had launched the company into a whole new market, which was exciting to Alfred and made him and his family very rich. Christmas Party Many years later, the company held one of it's annual Christmas parties. They celebrated and most of the Saybrooks met the company employees for the first time. For example, Aster first met Mitch at the party. Series The Heiresses Steven Barnett was next-in-line to be company president when he was surprisingly passed over by Mason for his niece, Poppy Saybrook. The family had just finished celebrating her promotion as president when the news of Steven's death struck. At Steven's funeral, an interviewer questioned the cousins on his surprise death so soon after the death of their Grandfather, Alfrid, who found the company. Rowan coldly told her not to try and connect the two deaths, as Alfrid was ninety-four and Steven had drowned. A few years later, Corinne arrived at the company to find a paramedic outside and security tape everywhere. She rushed to see what was wrong and was stopped by Colin - the companies security guard. He sadly told her that it was Poppy, who was now dead and had just jumped out of her company window. Heartbroken, Corrine left the now growing crowd where she encountered Rowan and collapsed in her. Through her tears and sobs, she told her that Poppy was dead. The police went through Poppy's office and found a note typed into a Word document that confirmed that she had taken her own life. After a thorough investigation, the FBI discovered that Poppy hadn't killed herself - she had been murdered. The company became a swarm of police officers and guard dogs, with the company under a magnifying glass by both the authorities and the public eye. After being confronted in the hospital, Natasha revealed the truth about the company to the remaining Heiresses. She revealed that when Harold Browne became old and was on his deathbed, he wanted to come clean about the diamonds and have them returned to their proper owners. His son sought out the Saybrook's looking to fulfill his fathers dying wish. However, Mason managed to broker a settlement deal where he would annually pay off Harold's son in exchange for him keeping quiet regarding the companies dark origins. Since Steven Barnett was next-in-line to be the company president, Mason thought it best that Steven was made aware of the history prior to his promotion. Steven, however, flipped the information around on Mason and used it to continuously blackmail him. Mason was angered by this and decided to pass Steven over for the promotion and give it to Poppy instead. Angered, Steven planned to release all of the information to the public that summer, when he mysteriously died. Mason later admitted to covering up Steven's death and Julia's murder by paying off the coroner to say that Steven's blood-alcohol-level was much higher than it really was. Poppy had discovered the truth after she became president and noticed that the banking numbers were off. She then started secretly arranging for whatever was left of the original diamonds to be returned to their proper owners, with the help of her cousin, Natasha Saybrook-Davis. When Julia Gilchrist found out, she murdered Poppy to keep both the companies fortune as well as the Saybrook's name intact. Employees Bosses and CEO's * Candace Saybrook (CEO and President) * James Kenwood (Creative Director) * Aster Saybrook (Associate Client Liason) (Former Assistant to Elizabeth Cole: promoted) * Corinne Saybrook (International Business Liason and Head of Foreign Development) The Legal Team * Rowan Saybrook (Company Lawyer) * Jessica (Paralegal) * Callie (Paralegal) Others * Danielle Gilchrist (Employee) * Mitch Erickson (Information Technology Employee) * Colin (Security Guard) Former :in order of leave * Alfred Saybrook (Founder and CEO: retired) * Shoshanna Aaron (Assistant to Poppy Saybrook: Fired) * Steven Barnett (Senior Employee: until death) * Poppy Saybrook (Company President: until death) * Mason Saybrook (CEO and President: Resigned due to legalities) * Elizabeth Cole (Head of Private Client Relations: Fired) Notes and Trivia * Alfred founded the company after he left WWII in the late 1940s, meaning that he founded the company in the 1950s. Category:Book Locations Category:Business